


Salt crystal

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy has come to Sanji with a request





	Salt crystal

“You really find the weirdest things when I’m not looking don’t you?” Sanji could only laugh at the situation. He knew the boat had been quiet. The loudest three had been quieter than usual but he had not thought that the one that got everyone into trouble had wandered off. He could only laugh because of course things would be like this. “Luffy.”

“Sanji!” Luffy had not liked his laughter. He held the huge salt crystal in his arms and gave Sanji a hurt look as he stood in the middle of the kitchen. “I have a request you know. and it took my a long while to find this thing.” He glanced around before he carefully moved the crystal to the table. Sanji shook his head at the sound it made when he set it down. “Don’t laugh after I had to look really hard for this.”

“But the question.” Sanji walked over to investigate it properly. He was tempted to take a smoke but investigating what his captain had brought to him was just way more important. “Is why you did such a thing isn’t it? Along with where did you find it.” He traced a finger over it and had to whistle. “I haven’t seen one this size for a long time.”

“I have a request that’s why.” Luffy leaned against the table before he sighed. “Hey Sanji, you’ll listen to my request won’t you?” His tone was serious and so were his eyes. Sanji smiled before he nodded. He raised his right fist and thumped it against his chest to let Luffy know he was listening and taking him seriously. “Good.”

“What request does my Captain have for me?” Sanji asked before his eyes darted to the salt crystal. “What do you want Luffy? Providing it fits in the budget and we can work with the things we have in storage.” He was already desperately calculating trying to see what they would have to use and what they would need to spice things up. they were not hurting for supplies but Luffy could get them burning through them like nothing else.

“I want to have a dinner before we leave. A special kind of dinner but... I want stew.” Luffy met his gaze. “A really good big stew like we did way back when we were in the sky. A send off stew. I know you can do it. Will you do it for me Sanji?”

Sanji’s eyes went back to the salt crystal and he had to smile again this time. Now he understood. Now he completely understood everything and he was on board with it all. He nodded at his captain and nodded again as his heart filled with pride and love.

He had followed after such an amazing man. No one else could make him feel like this. He could remember it too. the night before they had gone off to find gold. The unity it had brought together in them. The feelings and conversations they had shared. He completely understood Luffy’s request and what he was trying to do.

“You want to feed the Captains that will be working with us don’t you?” He smiled at Luffy. The wide grin Luffy flashed him told him he had been right on target after all. “Why am I not surprised.” Sanji thought over their supplies before he shrugged. “We have the salt, we have supplies and pots. However if we’re supposed to feed everyone before we set off tomorrow.” He glanced towards the door. “Captain, we really should get more supplies. The country has enough wild life that I can really do something with them.”

“Sanji.” Luffy unfolded his arms. “That sounds like a great idea. Can I bring anything or do you have an idea of what you want? I want a big delicious meal for everyone.” Sanji smiled when Luffy closed his eyes. “I want everyone to taste your cooking and feel warm inside. Then I want us to go together and fight.”

“I can cover that.” Sanji glanced at the closed door before he reached out to Luffy. Luffy was quick to smile and quick to lace their fingers together. “You always think of the strangest things Luffy but it always works out just fine. I’ll have to think about the things that our guests don’t like to eat but the stew will be just fine.”

“Good.” Luffy breathed out happily. “It’s how I want to kick off this this thing. Food.” He glanced towards the ceiling and laughed. “And to let everyone know we are a team. I know Tray-guy still is miffed about some things.”

“It’s more than a few things you know.” Sanji rolled his eyes. “And thanks to the rest of you running around I have a fair idea about the things we can get quickly. I’ll give you, Usopp and Chopper a list and then Luffy.” He shoved his jacket further up his arm in anticipation. “I’ll cook up something so good that they’ll faint.”

“That would happen from anything you cook.” Luffy laughed before he glanced at the closed door. “But don’t make it so good that they want to kidnap you Sanji. You’re mine. I’m not letting anyone steal you away.”

“We still haven’t gotten over that have we.” Sanji said softly when Luffy stepped up to him. He sighed when Luffy wrapped his arms around him. “I can’t say sorry enough. For what I did, what I said and what happened.”

“You came back and you didn’t mean it.” Luffy was quick to dismiss as he squeezed Sanji tightly. “But I won’t forgive you the next time.”

“There won’t be. All I want is the Sunny and you. This is home. The place where you are. The place where the Strawhats are.” Sanji said softly. “That’s home and where I’ll fight to get back to.”

“Remember that Sanji.” Luffy breathed before he raised his head. Sanji smiled at the kiss Luffy pressed on him. Soft and gentle but it was more of them making yet another promise than heating things up.

“I’ll remember. I promise it.” He hugged Luffy tightly before his eyes fell on the salt crystal. “I’d better get started on the stew. And I need to get you some bags for collection.

X

“Sanji-san.” Brook had arrived for his tea. Sanji looked up from where he had been finishing up the preparations for the stew. “It’s gotten rather lively outside. Luffy-san seems to have returned with a bit of a package.”

“I sent him out.” Sanji washed his hands before he dried them. He reached for Brook’s special cup and the tea that he had been brewing before he moved to the table. Brook had taken a seat so Sanji placed the cup before him and began to pour evenly and slowly. “The captain requested stew for our send off meal. We needed supplies.”

“Is that so.” Brook waited for Sanji to finish pouring before he took a sip. “That looks like a lot of bags Sanji-san. A feast we will be having but you are going all out aren’t you? You caught the captain’s excitement?”

“You understand how easy it is to get caught up in that idiot’s pace.” Sanji rolled his eyes. “I’m just making sure that everyone is fed and warm. Besides.” He flashed Brook a smile as he moved back to the counter. “He found a huge salt crystal. I had to use it. It was very pretty. He went to all that trouble, I might as well do what I can.”

“Sanji-san.” Brook remained seated but the teasing in his tone made Sanji roll his eyes as he went to his pot. “Is that all that it is?”

“Well he came in here so seriously.” Sanji watched the flames of the stove before a smile broke out across his face. “It would have been really sad of me to dismiss such determination wouldn’t it? And once it doesn’t dip too far into our supplies we can afford it. I would rather have our teams full, full on energy and ready for the dawn.” Sanji said softly. “The real thing is tomorrow.”

“Yes it is.” Brook said softly. “Sanji-san in your own way you support Luffy-san. With food, with your advice and of course…”

“Well…” Sanji trailed off with a laugh. “It is hard to say no to the person who stole so many of your feelings. I assume you can relate?”

“It is really difficult.” Brook said softly. “But since it is Luffy-san we can only follow him until the end. Keep him smiling and support him in all the ways that we can.”

“Exactly.” Sanji sighed before he began to pour his ingredients in. “I’m not leaving Luffy or this crew. I want to make him the pirate king. I want to support him in any way I can. I’ll face any demon; I’ll work until I drop. I want to support him in his highest moments and his lowest.” Sanji’s vision clouded for a moment. “Just as he has for me.”

“Sanji!” The door burst open and Luffy almost fell over in his rush. “I got everything!”

X

“So?” Sanji had not had to search very hard to find Luffy. Back before it had been easy to track him down on the ship by process of elimination. Now it was easy because Sanji was able to feel Luffy in his mind no matter where he was. He was always able to reach out and know where Luffy was. The feeling was comforting. “Was the stew to your liking captain?”

“Everyone is sleeping happily or relaxing.” Luffy sounded happy where he sat on the Sunny’s head. Sanji smiled as he watched Luffy’s back. “Exactly what I wanted to happen. Thank you Sanji.”

“I’m here for the requests of my captain. I should be thanking you for finding all those things so quickly.” Luffy had found them in a third of the time Sanji had estimated it would take them. Things had gotten interesting once more. “Seeing so many people eat my food. Watching the atmosphere change in so little time. Tomorrow truly will make a difference Luffy.”

“I know.” Luffy said softly before he looked over his shoulder. “Sanji, are you finished cooking and cleaning for the night?”

“I finished the preparations for tomorrow.” Sanji smiled as he tucked his hands into his pocket. “Went over the plan again with the others and I made sure I have everything. I could turn in now if I had to.”

“If you’re finished Sanji.” Luffy offered him a hand. “Sit with me?”

“My pleasure.” He hopped over easily before he took a seat next to Luffy. Sanji looked out to the dark sea before he smiled. Luffy’s warmth next to him made him feel at peace. “Your find was a big help. It brought back a lot of good memories. I truly enjoyed making and serving the stew today Luffy.”

“I liked eating it.” Luffy said softly before he turned to Sanji. “And I liked knowing you’re still mine.” Sanji leaned against him but could not say anything. Not now, he let his body speak for him instead. “Tomorrow’s going to be hard Sanji. It’s serious.”

“Yes it will be.” Sanji admitted. “But we have this, all of us do and we’re by your side. We will return to you and to the Sunny. You just have to make certain to do the same.”

“I’m so fired up I can barely think straight.” Luffy admitted before he turned to Sanji. His hands carefully cupped Sanji’s face. “But I know I won’t lose you. I won’t lose anything again. It’s why I’m this strong. It’s why I’m getting stronger.”

“Exactly.” Sanji smiled before he kissed Luffy. Luffy’s fingers held him properly as Luffy returned the kiss. A kiss of promise and hope. A kiss that was filled with so many emotions. When they finally parted Sanji could only rest his forehead against Luffy’s and smile. “Any more requests Captain?”

“I shouldn’t.” Luffy said softly before he kissed Sanji again. “I’ll save that request for after we win. For now, I want to stay with you until I feel like sleeping.” Luffy glanced out to the dark sea and his laugh made Sanji smile. “Just for a while, I want to feel you next to me.”

For Sanji that was no problem he took Luffy’s hand in his and made himself comfortable. Full of food, the duties finished. They all knew what the morning would bring. There was no place he would rather be than by Luffy’s side anyway. “I’m here, I’m right here.” He smiled as he looked out to see. They could barely see anything but it felt magical, beautiful.

 


End file.
